Psychic
by ShadowhuntingAngelOfTheLord
Summary: Edward, Alice, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Jacob all had amazing abilities, but have never met anyone like themselves. Thinking they are alone in the world, how will one scholarship bring these people together, and what consequences will it have?
1. Prologue: Who am I?

Prologue: Who am I?

Looking around the classroom, I see the familiar flicker of colour surrounding each person.

You see, I can detect people's auras, the normal colours; black, yellow, green, blue, red, purple, white and grey.

These follow me through my everyday life: day in, day out. Sometime though, I'll see a different colour, maybe a deep violet or a bright bronze. Something almost unique. And I wonder... what if they are like me?

My name is Jasper Whitlock.

And I am Psychic.

Dammit!

I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!

I jump away from my keyboard, cutting the Moonlight Sonata off and rush around my room randomly chucking things into my bag.

'The only possible whay you'll make it on time is if you-'

No! I cut myself off. I promised myself I wouldn't do that anymore.

'Five minutes...' the stupid voice in my head taunts.

Shit!

"Fine. But no one can know! No one!" I grumble, secretly excited to do it again. But this... this is the last time!  
'You say that every time...'

I close my eyes, bringing up the mental image of the worn, dusty, and frankly cold unused cupboard outside the auditorium.

I feel a slight jerk in my midsection and open my eyes, taking in my new surroundings.

I'm Edward Masen.

And I'm a Freak.

I hoot and holler with my mates as they push me into the forest, asking them once again to show them my "magic trick!"

Idiots.

They act as if it's some illusion, knowing that it's not, just to taunt me.

Jerks.

I snort before closing my eyes, focusing on the beast I want to become.

Effortlessly, painlessly (and most certainly not like the first time) I feel my body morph.

And on four legs, I trot back to my friends.

A giant russet wolf, like those in our tribal stories we tell around the bonfires at First Beach.

My name's Jacob. Jacob Black.

And I am a living legend.

 _'What the devil, indeed!' I muttered. 'The herd of possessed swine could have had no worse spirits in them than-'_

Just as I was getting into the book, Wuthering Heights, I get cut off by banging my head on the ceiling.

I could've sworn I was lying on my bed...

Dammit! Not again!

Everytime I get particularily relaxed and comfortable, I find myself banging my head on something.

Sometimes it even happens while I'm asleep! I'll wake up to find my head throbbing and that I'm floating in midair.

"Bells?" My father, Charlie, suddenly yells, shattering my concentration.

Shit!

No! No! No!

Oof!  
I hit the floor with a resounding thump.

I untangle myself and leap up to reassure my father that I'm okay.

I'm Isabella - Bella Swan.

And I can fly!

The ads flicker on the screen in front of me as I drop down into the couch to watch the game.

God dammit!

Where's that remote?

I finally spot it on the other side of the room, well out of arms reach. Who the hell had it over there? Damn, just as I was getting comfortable too.

"Mom?"

No answer.

"Dad?"

No sound except for the TV, spouting off facts about another product no one will buy.

Well, I'm not moving to get that remote.

I stare at the remote, will it to move towards me, smirking as it lifts up to fly straight at me.

Catching it, I change the channel and shove some popcorn in my mouth, settling down to watch the game.

I may not fly, but I, Emmett McCarty, am Superman!

Just after the Doctor leaves the room, before the door can swing shut, I dart in.

My eyes flicker around the room, taking in the sight of the poor dying man, breathing his last breaths.

I rush over, placing my hands on either side of his face, and push my energy to him.

The cuts and aberrations on his face heal before my eyes, the heart beat on the monitor becoming stronger.

But I'm running out of breath. Already I'm tired.

I sigh.

I wasn't ready. I'm not strong enough.

I let go. Stand by his side. Start to leave. Stand still.

And his heart gives out.

A single tear trickles down my face.

I'm Rosalie Hale.

And I've learnt that you can't, no matter how much you try, heal everything.

I watched it unfold.

Just like it did last night. Just like it did when I slept through History.

Just like I know it would.

I had warned her.

Over and over.

But every warning went unanswered. Ignored. None of them would listen.

I frown, moving closer to the overturned car, closer to the paramedics.

"Unstable condition... brain damage..."

She'll die.

On the way to the hospital.

I hope she won't.

I know she will.

I sigh once more as I mover back towards my car.

I could have stopped this.

But I knew, from experience, that even if I had stopped it this time, if I had prevented her death, it would have happened anyway.

Another time. Another place. Another way.

She would have met her early end.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath, reopen them and keep walking.

I am Alice Brandon.

You don't want to meet me.

I'll know how you die.


	2. Chapter 1: Impossible Tests

Chapter 1: Impossible Tests.

Rosalie

I covered my head with my hands, almost cradling it as I tried to stop throbbing headache and twisting stomach. I had really overdone it yesterday, but the poor man didn't deserve death. Not yet.

Tears come to my eyes as the image of his dying body flashes through my mind.

Another person I was unable to save.

I'd been having a bad day from the moment I woke up this morning. And the woman walking into the room wasn't going to make it any better.

Apparently the whole school has to participate in a test to see who will get a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools around.

"My name," The woman, short, blonde hair, odd orange-red eyes, says as she places test papers on everyone's desks, "is Jane. I am one of the ambassadors and the head of scholarship selection for Prescott Academy. After I tell you to begin, you will have one hour to complete the paper. Attempt every question please. No talking."

She moves gracefully to the front of the room and looks at her watch.

"Begin," the word spoken coldly.

I look down at my paper and begin the first question.

 _Everybody is the same, inside and out. True or False?_

Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to answer that? What kind of test is this?

An hour later I walk out of the room frustrated. That test was impossible; every question was like the first one: _I often find that I can predict my own and others actions. True or False? I can influence others emotions, thoughts and/or feelings. True or False? Impossible things tend to happen when I am around. True or False?_

I mean, how are we supposed to answer those?

Two weeks after Rosalie Hale attempted her paper; Jane was sitting in her office, waiting for the hands of the clock to signal ten to ten, the time for her to go meet the final selections, those who had to take one last test…

Finally the big hand hit the ten and Jane jumped out of her seat automatically and headed to the main auditorium to meet the students. As she crossed the grass field in front of the building, Felix, a young man with brown hair, neatly styled, pure brown eyes, a muscular figure, whose main job was to make sure the students didn't copy another's answers, falls into step beside her.

"A good lot of students this year," he comments, watching the sea of students congregate in groups or sit alone panicking.

"A lot of them show true potential, a lot of them however, are borderline, and we must make sure they meet the requirements before allowing them into the school," she comments in a way an outsider would call cold or cruel. But if you knew her well enough, as Felix did, you realise she was just trying to keep personal preferences out of the process.

After all, rules were rules. They were made to be upheld. And personal preference would not change them.

Amongst the congregation of students standing in front of the auditorium were seven individuals who were sitting alone, hidden in the small spaces, with different ranging emotions of surprise.

Alice, with her black hair cut into a short style, delicate face shape, small, thin figure and bright green eyes, really did look like a pixie. Even more so curled up under a tree on the outskirts of the field. She was not surprised she had got this far in the selection process, in a way she had expected it. What she was surprised about was the lack of grisly images forming in her head. She thought when this finally happened, when she finally stopped seeing the death of everyone she met, she would be relieved, but she found herself panicking. The absence of the images that she had always had following her worried her, and so when she was called in for her test, it was with a nervous, cautious mind.

Rosalie wasn't exactly hidden, but she wasn't trying to meet all the people around her either. She didn't need to try to draw attention to herself, men gawked at her wherever she went and women glared at her jealously, most likely try to stab her with their eyes. So she sat at the bottom of the steps, soaking in the sun, trying to ignore the muted burning in her chest. She was used to a slight sting from time to time, but nothing of the degree of this constant muted burn. The amount of people, was taking its toll, their pain becoming her own. She wanted to heal them, she really did, but recent events had shot her confidence, and besides, she wouldn't want to reveal herself. Or at least that's her excuse. Not matter whether she wanted attention or not, when she was called in for her test, Rosalie threw her gorgeous golden blonde hair back with a flick of her hand and practically pranced into the auditorium like a model. She certainly looks like one.

Emmett, with his large muscular frame, was unable to curl up like he so wished to. Instead he settled for placing his hands on his head and curling his fingers into his dark brown hair. Usually Emmett was good around other people, his laid back nature allowed him to easily communicate with others and he almost always left conversations having made a new friend. Today felt different, these people all had a competitive look on their faces, one that Emmett himself would have worn when he tried out for the school football team back in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Emmett got the feeling that, if they really wanted, and if he gave the opportunity, these people could ruin his chances at getting into the school. So when it was time for Emmett to enter the building for his test, he did so with a big sigh, ignoring all the whispers around him. Emmett was content to rely on himself.

Jacob didn't even try to hide; he immersed himself into the crowd, participating in the conversations about the weakest links and peoples strengths. He expected these people to be like his mates back on the reservation, his tight knit community where everyone sees him as a living legend. There were no secrets on La Push. He instead found that these people were nothing like his friends. When he approached a particular group they looked him up and down and murmured about 'strength' and 'not much brains'. Jacobs's signature grin fell slightly but he still joined in the conversation, and by the time he went into his test he had all but forgotten about the comment, entering with the feeling of community here too.

Jasper felt a migraine coming on, the amount of colours, the amount of auras was sensational… and painful. He had escaped a while ago into a dark hallway, hoping that others wouldn't follow him in. It wasn't exactly the colours of the auras causing the pain, but their meaning and the colours significance. A lot of those auras were blurred between the grey of strain and the red of passionate and determined. A lot of them would do anything to get a place. Jasper knew if he pissed someone off they'd be a price to pay. So he hid, right up until Jane came and called his name, and he walked into his test. Just glad to get it over with.

Edward had the best hiding place of all. No one could get to it without his power, at least not without him knowing. Sitting at the top of the clock tower attached to the auditorium, Edward moaned. He felt the greatest pressure, the questions all indicated to knowing his _power_ , knowing that he is a _freak._ His whole life Edward had gone to great lengths to make sure that no one, no how, knew what he could do. And now, well, now it could all blow up in his face. Edward sighed. Keeping his ears pricked for the sound of his name, he started pacing gently. Insecure as he was, Edward had never been good in crowds, hence his need to hide. Suddenly he softly heard his name being called. Closing his eyes, with a mental picture of the hallway in his head, and a slight tug at his midsection, Edward disappeared and the clock tower was once again silent and empty.


	3. Chapter 2: Acceptance

AN: Reviews about my stories, and whether you like them or not would be greatly appreciated I'm hoping to update this once a week, but as university picks back up it may become once every second week.

Chapter 2: Acceptance

Jane walks briskly into the room on the other side of campus, where they had put the twelve people who were gaining entrance into their school.

It would be a high honour for all twelve of those children, Jane guessed as she cut across one of the many grassy fields within the academy. Hundreds of people apply for scholarships every year, and every year they send most of them back to whichever run-down, over filled, deadbeat school they came from moaning about how unfair their lives are. Of course none of those students, and none of the twelve students across the grounds, know exactly what the school is for, what it specializes in. And none of them know either their own, or the school's full potential. That's, after all, why the school is here. To stop them from hurting themselves, and the other people around them.

Jane thought every student would leap at the chance to discover their powers, to further them… improve them.

Jane had never met Edward.

Edward

If there is anything I hate more than the thought of someone, anyone, finding out who I am… well, it would be crowds. So standing in this cramped little broom closet of a room with twelve other people was not on the top of the list of things I wanted to be doing today.

Yet, here I am. Once again standing at Prescott Academy, awaiting the results of the test I took last week.

My eyes scan the room and its occupants, noticing everything from the tiniest grease stains on the walls to the way a blonde woman sitting close to me is sighing, shaking her head, flinching every now and then.

I hear a dull tapping noise, the noise of heel shoes on lino, coming up the hall and sigh.

I suddenly have the strongest urge to close my eyes and disappear, to open my eyes to find myself in my bedroom at home. Somewhere I feel safe.

Ignoring the urge to reveal myself in front of twelve people, I sigh again and turn my attention to the woman coming through the door – Jane. She was the person who had conducted the tests, so I guess it's fitting that she would be the one to give us the results.

Jasper

Jane stood in front of us once again, and I got the strongest feeling of deja vu. She stood tall, he shoulders squared, her back straight, giving herself the ultimate position of power. She wasn't nervous – not one bit. Her aura didn't have a hint of yellow, the usual colour of nervousness and fear, unlike the poor kid sitting in the corner of the room, sighing every couple of minutes. No, Jane was determined, excited. She enjoys what she does, that much is obvious.

Edward

"You are the people who showed the most promise," Jane starts, "The ones who showed the most determination."

Funny. I certainly tried my hardest to fail. I didn't want to get the stupid scholarship. I didn't want to be here. At all.

"And I'm pleased to announce that you all have earned scholarships to Prescott Academy. An academic advisor and I will be meeting with you all for a few minutes to ensure we provide you all with the best experiences with your personal abilities." Jane continues, unaware that quite a few people in the room look very uncomfortable, myself included.

"It is of the highest honour to be invited to study at Prescott Academy, which is, as you all know, an invitation only school. Here at Prescott, we strive to ensure that you…" Jane continues speaking about the school but I tune her out, instead focusing on the people around me.

A small pixie of a girl with black spiky hair sat looking at her feel, seemingly avoiding eye contact with everyone, and if she does accidently catch someone's eye, she flinches, eyes becoming unfocused.

Sitting next to her, a tall man with honey blonde hair watches the room. He slowly moves his gaze from one person to another, looking them up and down with varying emotions flashing across his face.

Opposite him sat a huge guy with black hair, who sat there with a goofy grin on his face. He looks as if he could pop my head off my shoulders if he so chose, his muscles are that big. He was staring at a gorgeous blonde sitting across the table and to the left of him.

Said blonde was glaring at Jane, as if, like me, she doesn't want to be here.

As I turned to study the next person my name is called, "Edward Masen? We'll start with you." Jane says casually, gesturing to the door.

Start what? Where is she going to take me?

She leads me down the hall – the click clack of her heels are really starting to annoy me – and into a small office just before the entrance of the building.

"Take a seat Edward," she sits in a chair on the other side of the desk, flicking through a file.

I sit down in the chair she indicated and sigh.

Did I mention that I don't want to do this?

"Edward, your results were rather inconclusive in some manners," Jane comments, looking up from the file that I guess has all my test results, "They show that you definitely have the ability and talent needed to gain entrance into the school, but they didn't exactly give us specifics. Your answers were very muddled."

"Muddled?" my voice comes out quieter than I expected, but at least I didn't squeak.

"Yes. You see, these tests are designed to tell us exactly what abilities make you so unique as to be given a scholarship at my prestigious school."

The voice came from a dark corner of the room, directly behind Jane's desk. With the soft clapping of heels on the lino floors, a man emerged. My eyes were immediately drawn to the strange colour of his eyes – the same orange red colour of Jane's.

"My name is-" the man starts, but is cut off by Jane, who suddenly was not as interested in my 'muddled' test results, jumps up and rushes around the desk to stand in front of the elusive man.

"Aro Volturi!" Jane exclaims, before she turns to me, "Edward, this is Mr Volturi. He is the principal of this school."

"This is the baffling Mr Masen?" Aro turns to face me, a smile stretching across his face in a rather eerie manner, "A pleasure to meet you, of course. I am rather curious to see how your potential unfolds itself."

"Potential? Potential for what?"

Mr Volturi swings around to face Jane.

"You haven't told him?" he looks furious, and sounds almost insulted.

"I haven't had the chance, Mr Volturi." Jane murmurs, eyes trained to the ground. This is the first time I've seen her look even a little submissive… and in truth, it sort of worries me.

Mr Volturi gives Jane a dismissive look and turns back to me, "Well Edward, you see, you are a rather special boy…"

This does not sound good.

"…your destiny lies within these walls. You surely know by now that you are different from the average person in your school? That you can do things that they cannot?"

Mr Volturi doesn't wait for me to answer, he just continues on with is explanation, "That is because you are something called a Psychic. So, Mr Masen, I am so very curious. What exactly is it that you can do?"

T-they know. They can't know.

I suddenly find it hard to breathe.

Pain expands from my chest.

The world goes black.


End file.
